Haifisch
by thatiswhatpeopledo
Summary: Cat Phillys hatte 3 Leben, das vor der Shark Company, das vor Amerika und das vor dem Krieg. AU/OC
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own anything of band of brothers_

* * *

Man kann von uns halten

was immer man da will

wir halten uns schadlos

wir halten niemals still.

* * *

Sanftes Sonnenlicht kitzelte ihre Nase. Wie sie es liebt zu dieser Zeit zu erwachen und nicht während alles noch dunkel ist und jeder normale Mensch schläft. Aber sie weiß wie sehr sie von Glück reden kann, schließlich hat nicht jeder einen Tag im Monat frei. Zumindest nicht jeder mit so einen Sklavenjob. Ein lautes Klopfen und Schlagen holte sie aus ihren Gedanken. Nur weil sie frei hat, füttern sich die Tiere schließlich nicht von selbst. Praktischerweise hatte sie noch ihre Stallsachen von gestern an, zu müde um sie auszuziehen, hatte sie gleich darin geschlafen. In den verdreckten Spiegel schaute sie nicht erst. Sie wusste was sie erwarten würde. Verfilzte lange braune Haare und helle grüne Augen, die einen starken Kontrast zu den dunklen Ringen darunter bilden. Erinnerungen an alte Zeiten versuchten sich hervorzukämpfen, doch sie ließ es nicht zu. Sie will nicht daran denken. Nicht heut, nicht morgen, nie wieder.

Das Öffnen des Tores holte sie endgültig aus ihren Gedanken. Diese einzigartige Mischung aus Heu, Stroh und Pferd zauberte ihr ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht. Egal wie hart es ist, dafür lohnt es sich.  
Nachdem alle versorgt waren, beschloss sie auf Veden in die Stadt zu reiten. Sie kann froh sein, an so einer kleinen Stadt zu leben. Nicht das alle sie nicht hier schon wie eine Verrückte anstarrten, nur weil ihre Pferde ihre Verkehrsmittel sind, aber in einer Großstadt wäre es wohl um einiges schlimmer.  
Der Laden war erstaunlich leer als sie ihn betrat.  
"Misses Phillys! Das übliche?" Der alte Patterson war schon immer ein freundlicher Zeitgenosse und wurde mit der Zeit ein guter Freund von ihr.  
"Sie kennen mich doch, ohne meine Luckys überleb ich einfach nicht." Sie zwinkerte und war gerade dabei ihm das Geld über die Theke zu schieben, als ein Mann den Laden stürmte.  
**"Wir sind im Krieg mit Japan!"**  
Die Welt stand still. Der Geruch von billigen Tabak verblasste, die Kinder hörten auf zu spielen, der Wasserhahn tropfte nicht mehr. Stimmte das? Kann das wahr sein? Wie konnte Amerika in den Krieg geraten? Hieß es nicht immer, den einzigen Krieg den Roosevelt führt, ist der gegen Hunger und Armut? War sie nicht extra hierher gekommen um all das hinter sich zu lassen?

* * *

An all das dachte Cat, als sie mal wieder wach lag. Nicht das ihre Albträume selten wären, aber ihr aktuelles Bett macht es nicht grad besser. Doch gewannen die Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung bald wieder die Oberhand und sie fiel zurück in einen stillen Schlaf.

"Misses Phillys , was denken Sie wo Sie sind?! Sie sind hier nicht auf Erholungskur, also machen Sie das Sie aus diesen gottverdammten Bett kommen und zwar auf der Stelle!"  
Beinahe aus dem Bett gestürzt, blickte sie in große braune Augen, mit Wimpern von denen jedes weibliche Wesen nur träumen kann.  
"Goddamn Luz! Mach das noch einmal und ich dreh dir deinen verfickten Hals um!" George Luz war schon seit 14 Monaten ihr bester Freund, doch auf seine Stimmenimmitationen wird sie wohl noch in 100 Jahren reinfallen. Er war der einzige der von Anfang an auf sie zu ging, der sich nicht von ihren mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck und dem abwehrenden Verhalten aufhalten ließ. Er machte einfach einen seiner Scherze und schon war eine Freundschaft geschaffen. So ist das mit Luz.  
"Ich würde darauf hören was sie sagt Luz, zutrauen würde ich es ihr alle mal."  
"Schnauze Liebgott, nur weil du Angst vor mir hast, heißt das nicht das du mein Geheimnis verraten musst." Erwiderte sie nur lachend. Das mit Joe und ihr ist eine Sache für sich, keiner weiß wirklich wie sie zueinander stehen, aber es bleibt immer nur beim psychischen, humorvollen Terror. Egal wie oft sie ihm sein hübsches Gesicht polieren wollte oder er ihres.  
Der Spaß war aber zu Ende als ihr echter C.O durch die Tür kam, Cpt. Herbert Sobel.  
"Wie schön zu sehen das sie ja anscheinend alle hier versammelt sind, da kann ich Ihnen ja gleich sagen das es für alle 10 extra Runde auf den Currahee gibt, wenn sie nicht sofort in Sportzeug sich draußen versammelt haben!"  
In Schallgeschwindigkeit versammelte sich die gesamte Shark Company vor dem Stall, wenn sie etwas nicht wollten, dann waren es extra Runden auf dem Berg.

Nach also nur einen Auf- und Abstieges des Currahees und einen mehroderwenigerköstlichen Frühstück versorgten sie die Pferde. Das Putzen war immer der schönste Teil des Tages. Im Stall zu stehen, die, relative, Stille zu genießen und einfach zu entspannen. Manchmal ließ sie hier sogar ihre Gedanken schweifen, an das Leben vor der Shark Company, vor Amerika und manchmal sogar bis zu der Zeit vor dem Krieg. Gedanken die sie sich meistens verbietet, aber dieser Stall macht es einfach unmöglich nicht daran zu denken. Doch bleibt dies auch der einzige Teil den sie sich ins Gedächtnis ruft. Weit kam sie auch nicht mit ihrer Spinnerei, da flog ihr schon ein Striegel gegen den Kopf.  
"Phillys, ich hab mit dir geredet!" Guarnere stand vor ihrer Box und starrte sie durchdringend an.  
"Also, willst du Veden noch wegputzen oder kommst du endlich?" Als sie sich umschaute realisierte sie dann auch das fast die gesamte Company schon draußen stand oder zumindest sattelte, während Bill den Sattel auf Veden legte, was neugierig von Captain, seinen sardischen Rappen, beobachtet wurde. Schnell zäumte sie ihr englisches Vollblut auf, um noch vor Sobel mit seinem Kentucky Saddler Alonso vor dem Stall zu sein.

Heute lernten sie endlich auf dem Pferd zu schießen, wo vor sie nur wegen den anderen Angst hatte. Vor allem Liebgott war noch immer sehr wackelig auf seiner kleinen Traberstute Felicitas und wenn er dann noch schießen sollte, das wird noch lustig. Doch ganz gegen ihre Ängste verlief die Stunde ganz gut, auch wenn mehre Männer versuchten Sobel zu erschießen, doch leider schaffte dies nicht mal Shifty. Nach der Stunde wartete schon 1st Lieutenant Lewis Nixon auf sie.  
"Phillys, hätten Sie kurz Zeit für mich?"  
"Natürlich Sir, was kann ich für Sie tuen?"  
"Sie wissen das jeder aus einen bestimmten Grund in der Shark Company gelandet ist, oder Soldat?"  
"Ja Sir, aber was - "  
"Wir kennen ihre Vergangenheit und brauchen Ihre Hilfe, versorgen Sie ihr Pferd und kommen Sie dann in mein Büro." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Nixon und ließ sie vollkommen verwirrt zurück. Woher wissen sie etwas und vor allem, wozu brauchen sie sie?


	2. Chapter 2

Und der Haifisch der hat Tränen

und die laufen vom Gesicht

doch der Haifisch lebt im Wasser

so die Tränen sieht man nicht.

* * *

Kurz bevor sie die Tür zu Nixons Büro öffnen wollte, hörte sie Winters und Nixons Stimmen.  
"Nix, nicht jetzt."  
"Ach Dick, die braucht doch bestimmt noch ewig."  
"Und was wenn nicht? Willst du wirklich** deshalb** wieder nach Hause, noch bevor der Krieg überhaupt angefangen hat?"  
Sie verstand es weder, noch wollte sie es verstehen und so klopfte sie einfach an. Sie hörte noch hektische Schritte, dann öffnete Nix ihr die Tür. Winters Gesichtsfarbe hatte ein leicht ungesundes Rot angenommen.  
"Sie brauchten meine Hilfe, Sir?"  
"Sie sind Deutsche."  
"Ja Sir, ich bin gebürtige Deutsche." Langsam wich ihr die Farbe aus dem Gesicht, doch ließ sie sich nichts anmerken, sie durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen.  
"Sie sprechen fließend deutsch." Eine Feststellung, keine Frage.  
"Ja, Sir."  
"Gut, Sie werden zusammen mit Liebgott 2 weitere Männer in Deutsch ausbilden um in die deutsche Kavallerie eingewiesen zu werden." _Deutsche Kavallerie_, bitte alles nur nicht die Kavallerie.  
"Aber Sir -"  
"Sie starten morgen, besprechen Sie mit Liebgott wen sie mitnehmen."  
"Aber Sir -"  
"Sie dürfen jetzt gehen."  
"Aber Sir -" Ist es so schwer jemanden aussprechen zu lassen?  
"Was?"  
"Wieso, Sir? Was sollen wir in der deutschen Kavallerie?"  
"Sie sollen vorerst das Vertrauen der Krauts gewinnen und dann einfach unseren Anweisungen folgen."  
"Wieso dürfen wir sie jetzt noch nicht erfahren Sir?"  
Sie bekam keine Antwort, bzw. doch, Nixon hielt ihr die Tür auf.  
"Morgen 1100 Uhr stehen die Pferde verlade bereit vor dem Stall, einen schönen Tag noch 2d Lieutenant Phillys."  
Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als den Raum zu verlassen und voller neuer Fragen( z.B. wieso zur Hölle wurde sie gerade inoffiziell befördert?) Liebgott zu suchen. Sie fand ihn bei Webster, wie hätte es auch anders sein können. Nach ein paar Diskussionen konnten sie sich auf Webster und Guarnere einigen, da David schon deutsch konnte und Bill naja Bill hatte sie halt ins Herz geschlossen. Außerdem wenn Liebgott Webster mitnehmen konnte, wollte sie auch Bill mitnehmen.

Sie versuchte zeitig schlafen zu gehen, doch da kam ihr Luz in die Quere.  
"Na Darling, was gibt es neues?"  
"Nichts, ausser das ich zusammen mit Liebgott, Guarnere und Webster morgen mit unseren Pferden abreise, wir Guarnere in Deutsch unterrichten und uns dann mit Kraut anfreunden müssen. Also alles ganz normal." Sie ist betrübt, verzweifelt und weiß nicht was sie machen soll. Weder will sie von den Männern weg, noch kann sie nach Deutschland zurück.  
"Guarnere unterrichten? Viel Spaß dabei Fräulein." Luz kann gut lachen. Sie wird in furchtbar vermissen. Die Späße, die Stimmenimmitationen, aber vorallem ihre Gespräche. Stundenlange Gespräche.  
"Also geht es für uns alle nach Deutschland? Sind wir ja schneller in Berlin als wir dachten."  
"Luz, ihr kommt nicht mit. Wir gehen allein."  
Luz' Gesicht verfinsterte sich.  
"Die schicken euch alleine los? Aber wieso? Ich dachte denen läge so viel daran uns immer beisammen zu lassen, _the sharks are unbreakable._" Das ist immer das Schockierendste, wenn jemand der immer lacht traurig schaut.  
"Ich werd dich ja sogar fast vermissen Kitty." Im ersten Moment zuckte sie noch zurück als er den Arm um sie legte, doch dann lehnte sie sich gegen ihn. Es ist lange her das sie Körperkontakt mit einer anderen Person hatte, also mehr als einen Striegel an den Kopf zu bekommen. So saßen sie eine lange Zeit auf ihren Bett, jeder in seinen Gedanken versunken. Es verletzte sie zu wissen, das sie nicht in der Nähe der Männer sein wird, wenn sie kämpfen. Was ist wenn einer verletzt wird, oder fällt? Ihr war klar das nicht alle durchkommen können. Ihr war klar das man einen Krieg nur durch Leichen gewinnt und das es der Job eines Soldatens ist, sein Leben zum Wohle seines Landes zu opfern. Sie würde dieses Opfer ja auch jederzeit bringen. Wenn es dazu beiträgt Hitler zu besiegen, würde sie ohne zu zögern ihr Leben opfern. Sie hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod. Zumindest hatte sie keine Angst vor ihrem Tod. Sie hatte keine Pläne für ihr Leben und niemanden der sie vermisst. Aber diese Männer haben Eltern, Freunde, Partner und manche sogar Kinder. Was ist, wenn einer dieser Männer fällt?  
Sie wusste es nicht und ehrlich gesagt, wollte sie auch nicht länger darüber nachdenken.  
Den Mann neben ihr hatte sie schon fast vergessen.  
"Bleibst du?"  
Und so schlief sie das erste Mal seit 3 Jahren, 6 Monaten und 9 Tagen in den Armen eines Mannes den sie liebte ein.


	3. Chapter 3

_Das Zitat ist aus evensters wunderbaren 'See you later'_

* * *

In der Tiefe ist es einsam

und so manche Träne fließt

und so kommt es dass das Wasser in den Meeren salzig ist.

* * *

Der Saal war groß und rot. Rote Tapeten im Kontrast zu goldenen Kronleuchtern. Roter Wein gegen das weiße, durchsichtige Glas. Rote Lippen auf blasser Haut. Rote Nägel unter weißen Handschuhen. Und dann seine Hand, wie sie ihre ergriff und sie auf das Parkett zog. Und sie tanzten und tanzten. Tanzten bis sie in den hohen Schuhen nicht mehr laufen konnte. Und sie lachten und lachten und redeten so viel. Oder auch nicht. Sie küssten sich. Verstohlen, hungrig, zärtlich.

Ihr langes, offenes Haar wehte im Wind. Es war kalt, doch seine Nähe wärmte sie. Sie sieht ihn immer noch vor sich, groß, 1,89 um genau zu sein, rabenschwarzes Haar, etwas länger als die übliche Länge und meistens zersaust, hellblaue Augen, eiskalt, doch sie wusste, wie warm sie sein konnten und einen Mund der flehte geküsst zu werden.

"Ich liebe dich."

* * *

"Ron" Sie lächelte im Schlaf.  
"Ron" Langsam wachte sie auf, sie merkte das etwas nicht stimmte. Das Bett war nicht weich, die Luft war nicht frisch und sie schaute in traurige, braune Augen.  
"Alles okey Kleines? Ich dachte du hättest etwas gesagt."  
"Was? Nein, nein, alles okey." Sie versuchte zu lächeln, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel.  
"Wie spät ist es?"  
"0500 Uhr schätz ich, also pünktlich zum Aufstehen für mich." Mit diesen Worten schwang er sich aus dem Bett. "Komm aber ja nochmal zu mir bevor du gehst Kitty." Diesen Kitty Mist wird sie ihm wohl nie austreiben können.  
"Jaja, Mr. Luz und jetzt hau ab, ich will noch weiterschlafen." Lächelnd kuschelte sie sich wieder ins Bett. Sie merkte Luz' Hand auf ihren Rücken.  
"Mach keinen Blödsinn." Schritte auf dem Fußboden, dann war sie allein.  
In 6 Stunden fahren sie weg von hier und das einzige was sie weiß war, das es ein Ort sein wird, der alles beenden kann. Ihr Lächeln verstärkte sich.

1045 Uhr standen sie alle bereit mit ihren Pferden vor dem Stall. Zum Glück hatten Webster und Liebgott Bill Bescheid gesagt, sie hatte ja mit keiner Silbe daran gedacht. Was er sie auch merken ließ. Doch leider kam es zu keiner Konfrontation, Nixon kam angeeilt, bevor irgendetwas eskalieren konnte.  
"Soldaten, die Mission wurde um einen Tag verschoben. Ihr seit trotzdem vom normalen Shark Training ausgeschlossen, damit ihr euch voll und ganz auf die sprachliche Ausbildung konzentrieren könnt." Und schon verschwand der Intelligenz Offizier wieder.

Eben beim Füttern Vedens standen auf einmal Lieb und Web vor ihrer Box.  
"Du übernimmst die erste Schicht Cat." Irgendwie wusste sie schon das sowas kommt.  
"Wollt ihr wirklich so dringend eure Zeit zu zweit nutzen?" Sie hatte nichts gegen die Beiden doch war sie immer noch gereizt und jetzt in der Laune mit Bill arbeiten zu müssen verbesserte diese nicht gerade. Liebgott lächelte sie nur an und ging mit den rotangelaufenen Webster davon.  
"Also gut komm Bill, bringen wir dir fucking Deutsch bei." Dieser setzte sich Zähne knirschen zu ihr. So erarbeiteten sie sich stundenlang die deutsche Sprache, versteckt in einer Ecke zwischen den Futtertrog und der Stallwand. Erst gegen 1800 Uhr schmiß Winters sie endgültig aus dem Stall, um diesen abzuschließen.

Luz, Muck und Penkala unterhielten sich lautstark über irgendein Event heut Abend, aber genaueres konnte sie nicht verstehen. Es reizte sie ja schon mal wieder auszugehen, zu tanzen und auch mal wieder ordentlich was zu trinken. Angesichts ihrer aktuellen Lage war ihr Tatsache das sie sich von Alkohol fernhalten sollte sowieso scheißegal.  
"Kitty! Wieso hast du mir nichts von der schönen Nachricht erzählt?"  
"Wenn du mir 'ne Lucky gibst, erzähl ich dir auch das ich den ganzen Tag Mr. Fickdichinsknieunddeinenkrautscheißgleichmit unterrichten musste." Langsam unter Entzug stehend nahm sie dankbar Luz' Lucky an.  
"Ach Bill, sag nicht du hast den ganzen Tag mit uns'ren Mädchen verbracht und uns gar keine Chance gegeben auch mal ranzukommen?" Sah sie da etwa leichtes rot auf diesen perfekten, sonst so eiskalten Gesicht?  
"Pass auf was du sagst Skip, sonst landest du schneller im Mist Haufen als du schaun kannst."  
"Und das ich eurer Mädchen bin, wusste ich ja auch noch nicht, Herzel."  
"Man lernt jeden Tag was neues Misses!" Gut, mit Nixon hatte sie jetzt auch nicht gerechnet.  
"Kommt ihr nun heut Abend mit oder muss ich es erst euch befehlen?"  
"Was liegt denn heut Abend an Sir?"  
"Nur ein 'Entspannungsabend' für die Männer Phillys, ich glaube nicht das Ihnen das gefallen wurde."  
"Achja?"  
"Ich habe Sie noch nie trinken gesehen Süße."  
"Nur weil Sie mich nicht trinken gesehen haben, heißt es nicht, das ich nicht trinke Sir." Ein verstohlenes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, da merkte sie schon eine Hand auf ihren Rücken, Bills Hand.  
"Also begleitest du mich?" Ganz der Alte zwinkerte er sie an. Sie wusste nicht wirklich was sie machen sollte. Sagt sie ja riskiert sie rückfällig zu werden, sagt sie nein zerstört sie wahrscheinlich diese neu geknüpften Bande mit Bill. Ihr gefiel wirklich was sich hier beginnt zu entwickeln.  
"1930 Uhr vor meiner Tür." Damit verließ sie die Männer, jetzt musste sie sich was einfallen lassen. Erstens brauchte sie was ordentliches zum Anziehen und zweitens musste sie eine Rücksicherung treffen. Es konnte natürlich sein das alles gut geht, aber sie kannte sich. Es war zu unberechenbar.

In ihren Raum angekommen, verriegelte sie die Tür und hob vorsichtig eine Latte aus. Wenigstens ein was gutes hatte es also, das sie das Päckchen behalten hatte. Sie öffnete es vorsichtig und holte das Kleid heraus. In Deutschland wäre es sehr gewagt gewesen, doch sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass es bei Amerikanern gut ankommt. Es ist knielang und im gleichen grün wie ihre Augen. Ärmel hatte es nicht, dafür einen tiefen Ausschnitt umringt mit einen Kragen, eng talliert, sanft fiel Spitze über die Seide. Es war wunderschön und erinnerte sie an ihren letzten Tanz. Nur war ihr Kleid damals rot und sie ein anderer Mensch. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, doch auch diesmal verdrängte sie sie. Sie musste an etwas denken was eine alte Freundin mal zu ihr sagte: _"It's time to move on Cat. We can't stay who we are forever. That's not how living works. You know, sometimes we have to leave behind what held us in the past. But leaving behind does not mean forgetting, it means living._" Das war an dem letzten Tag ihres ersten Lebens, Tag darauf begann ihr zweites. Ihr Leben als Cat Phillys. Wie gern würde sie vergessen. Nie wieder den Schmerz fühlen müssen, nie wieder bereuen, nie wieder sich schuldig fühlen. Sie weiß noch wie sie damals am Tiefpunkt angelangt war, sie hatte Tage nur geweint, sie konnte einfach nicht mehr. Sie verfluchte sich dafür das Eve angetan zu haben, aber es hatte ja sowieso jeder erwartet, nicht wahr? Ihre große Fassade wahr schon lange eingebrochen. Ein Fehler den sie nie wieder begehen wird, nie wieder wird sie es soweit kommen lassen. Das schwörte sie sich am entscheidenen Tag. Es war nicht die letzte Person die sie tötete, aber eine mit der sie wohl den größten Schaden anrichtete.

In ihren Gedanken versunken, vergaß sie komplett die Zeit, bis sie die Glocke läuten hörte. 30 Minuten noch um das Kleid und die Schuhe anzuziehen und wenigstens zu versuchen etwas aus sich zu machen.  
Punkt 1930 Uhr klopfte es an ihrer Tür und als sie die öffnete, war sie nicht die einzige die sprachlos war.


	4. Chapter 4

Wir halten - zusammen

wir halten miteinander aus

wir halten zueinander

niemand hält uns auf

* * *

„Du solltest häufiger deine dreckige Uniform ausziehen." Es ist so schön Bill lachen zu sehen.  
„Wenn du es so unbedingt willst." Sie staunte über sich selbst, dass sie bei diesem Zwinkern nicht komplett in Ohnmacht fiel.  
„Hast du schon immer so grüne Augen?"  
„Ganz zufällig, ja."  
„Na dann, auf geht's Catness." Catness? Das war neu.  
„Naja, eine Kitty bist du heute nicht."  
Nachdem sie eine Weile still nebeneinander gelaufen waren, legte Bill vorsichtig seinen Arm um sie.  
„Komm, ich sehe doch immer großartig aus. Da musst du heut doch nicht so schüchtern sein."  
„Du hältst große Stücke auf dich, oder William?"  
„Oho, ganz langsam Kleines. William? Ist es wirklich so schlimm?"  
„Stört es dich etwa?" Sie musste grinsen, sie wusste das dies sein Schwachpunkt war.  
„Normalerweise nennt mich nur meine Mutter so." Dieses Lächeln. Bill stand jetzt vor ihr, blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Diese wunderschönen blauen Augen. Mal wieder.  
„Ich glaub wir sind da." Vorsichtig löste sie sich aus seinen Armen um in das Haus zu gehen. Sein enttäuschter Blick verletzte sie, aber sie schaffte es nicht. Er fasste sich aber schon bald wieder, legte einen Arm auf ihren Rücken und öffnete ihr Gentleman-like die Tür. Sofort schlugen ihr Qualm und Lachen ins Gesicht. Vollgestopft mit rauchenden und trinkenden Männern war es nicht grad ein Ort wo man Frauen erwartete und demnach lagen auch bald alle Blick auf ihr. Ein leises Pfeifen ging durch den Raum.  
„Respekt Bill."

An der Bar warteten schon Luz und Skip mit irgendeinen Bourbon Whiskey auf sie.  
„Kitty! Wieso ist das das erste Mal das du dieses Kleid trägst?"  
„Wieso gibst du mir nicht erst mal was zu trinken?"  
„Jederzeit Schätzchen."  
Sie schaffte es kaum das Glas auszutrinken, da stand schon Perconte neben ihr.  
„Wie wäre es mit einen Tanz, Cat?" Was blieb ihr andres übrig? Und so tanzte sie den ersten von vielen Tänzen diesen Abend. Erst nach einer geschlagenen Stunde saß sie wieder neben einen deutlich angetrunkenen Bill.  
„Bekomme ich auch noch einen Tanz Catness?" Er lehnte sich nah an sie heran, sehr nah.  
„Wie wär's wenn du mir vorher noch einen ordentlichen Drink spendierst?" Langsam ließ sie ihre Hand seinen Unterarm hinauf und hinab gleiten, vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen. Sie berührte ihn kaum, doch ihre Wirkung war unverkennbar. Es tat so gut wieder zu flirten.  
Sanft glitt der Alkohol ihre Kehle runter, Gott wie sie dieses Gefühl vermisst hatte. Immer weiter breitete sich das warme Gefühl in ihren Körper aus, doch es reichte ihr nicht. Sie wollte mehr, viel mehr. Nach 2 weiteren Gläsern ließ sie sich dann doch noch zu einen Tanz mit Bill rumkriegen. Die Welt drehte sich schon leicht als sie aufstand, aber den Mann zu ihrer Linken schien es auch nicht besser zu gehen. Er zog sie sanft in seine Arme. Seine Augen suchten ihre, während seine Hand tiefer ihren Rücken entlang glitt. Es störte sie nicht. Er ist so warm und seine Berührung so schön, sanft und doch fest. Die Finger der einen Hand spielten in seinen Haar, die der anderen kraulten seinen Nacken. Der Moment als ihre Lippen sich berührten löschte alles aus. Sie merkte nichts mehr außer ihm, wollte nichts mehr außer ihm.

„Achtung!"  
Schnell sprangen sie auseinander, als schon Winters und Nixon das Haus betraten.  
„Guarnere, Talbert, Powers, Luz sofort in Stall 2!"  
Bill warf ihr noch einen besorgten Blick zu, während er schon mit Winters und den anderen zur Tür heraus eilte. Nixon trat auf sie zu.  
„Und Misses, schon was getrunken?"  
„Sie können mir ja gern noch was ausgeben, während Sie mir erzählen was im Stall 2 los ist." Gemächlich ließ sie ihre Hand durch ihr Haar gleiten, indessen sie den Offizer von unten anlächelte.  
„Folgen Sie mir."  
Etwas verdutzt folgte sie Nixon ins Nachbarhaus, wo er aus einer großen Truhe 2 Flaschen Vat 69 rausholte.  
„Nur das Beste, mhm?"  
„Immer." Sie bemerkte eine Hand an ihrer Hüfte.  
„Wollten -" Weiter kam sie nicht, da zog er sie schon in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Gelähmt und gleichzeitig beflügelt durch den Alkohol wehrte sie sich nicht. Nein, ihre Hände sprachen schon andere Bände. Viel war auf dem Tisch nicht wegzufegen, so das sie mit seiner Uniform fortfahren konnte. Nixon war ihr da schon einen Schritt weiter, in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit landete sein Hemd auf dem Boden und ,nach dem sie kurz mit seinen Gürtel gekämpft hatte, auch seine Hose und Unterhose. Auch ihre Kleidung lag bald zerstreut über dem Fußboden. Kurz versuchten Zweifel sich in ihren Alkohol vernebelten Kopf breit zumachen, doch sie schlug sie zur Seite. Sowas verlernt man nicht und Lewis Nixon stellt dafür ja wohl grad das beste Beispiel dar.


	5. Chapter 5

Wir halten - das Tempo

wir halten unser Wort

wenn einer nicht mithält

dann halten wir sofort

* * *

Das erste was sie sah war eine weiße Wand mit dunkler brauner Holzverkleidung. Das erste was sie fühlte war der Druck und die Wärme von einen um sie gelegten Arm und einen, wohlgemerkt nackten, an sie geschmiegten Körper. Einen durchaus trainierten Männerkörper. Zumindest schon mal das. Doch sie realisierte erst wo sie war, als sie Fußstapfen hörte. Bzw. als sie diese nicht mehr hörte, sondern stattdessen einen stummen Schrei und ein unterdrücktes Schlurzen. Ihr war von Anfang an klar, das es sich dabei nur um Winters gehandelt haben konnte und das sie wirklich neben Nixon lag. Das sie die Nacht mit ihm verbracht hatte. Nicht das diese nicht gut, nein großartig, gewesen wäre, aber wenn sie schon neben einen Mann liegen sollte und wollte, dann nicht neben diesen. Dennoch konnte sie nicht verhindern das ihre Gedanken wieder abdrifteten. Gedanken an das Gefühl von Muskeln die sich unter oder über ihr bewegten, an das Gefühl von nackter, verschwitzter Haut auf rauen Holz. Oder an das, was diese Nacht verewigte. Unzählige Male auf Objekten, wie auch auf Nixons Körper. Blut das an ihren Fingern klebte. Der Geschmack seines Körpers oder der Geist seiner Zunge auf ihrem. Diese wilde Lust, nur zu finden bei Soldaten. Das ist das was sie immer wieder anzieht.  
Eine Hand die ihre Figur nachzeichnete holte sie wieder zurück in die Realität.  
„Guten Morgen." Sie küsste ihn sanft bevor sie vorsichtig aus dem Bett stieg. Er beobachtete sie so durch dringlich, das sich jeder Blick wie eine Berührung an fühlte.  
„Du weißt nicht zufällig wo meine Sachen sind, oder?"  
„Willst du wirklich in deinen Kleid von gestern Abend heut wieder hier rum laufen?" Wie sie ihn für dieses schelmische Grinsen verprügeln könnte, oder ihn noch mal auf dem Tisch nehmen. Eins von Beiden.  
„Ich müsste noch Ersatzkleidung im Schrank liegen haben, die dir passen könnte. Nimm dir einfach was du brauchst." Und schon entschwand ihr Nix wieder ins Land der Träume. Jetzt musste sie nur noch so schnell und unauffällig wie nur möglich in ihr Haus zurückkommen und ja nicht Dick über den Weg laufen oder Bill.  
Sie hatte wirklich Glück, der Einzige den sie sah war Welsh, der wiederum aussah als ob er sie in den nächsten 5 Minuten umlegen würde. Na gut, immer noch besser als die anderen Möglichkeiten.

1000 Uhr, sie hatte noch eine Stunde um Veden fertig zu machen.  
Bill putzte schon Captain als sie den Stall betrat.  
„Bill! Was war gestern los?"  
„Captain hatte seine Boxentür zerlegt und die von Safira, Leicka und Lossendros gleich mit. Da mussten wir die 4 erst mal einfangen, um dann die Boxen zu reparieren. Wo warst du dann eig.? Als ich gestern wieder kam warst du schon weg und heut früh warst du auch nicht auf dein Zimmer." Bill betrachtete sie mit einen skeptischen Blick. Was soll sie darauf antworten? Sie kann ihn doch schlecht sagen das sie die Nacht mit ihren Intelligenz Offizier verbracht hatte.  
Selbst ein Blinder hätte das Rot auf ihren Wangen gesehen.  
„Ich naja, ich -"  
Weiter kam sie nicht. Sie hörte noch wie der Rappe panisch wieherte, als sie auch schon zu Boden gerissen wurde. Etwas schweres schlug ganz in ihrer Nähe auf, sie konnte noch gerade so schnell auf stehen um zu sehen wie Safira zu Boden ging. Ein Kreischen, so menschlich das ihr alle Haare zu Berge standen. Bill rannte zu ihr, versuchte den Balken von ihr zu heben, jedoch schaffte er es nicht alleine. Er schrie sie verzweifelt an, doch sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Alles kam ihr in Zeitlupe vor. Lossendros, wie er in er Box hinter ihr durchdrehte. Captain, der in Flammen stehend versuchte nach draußen zu gelangen. Liebgott, der versuchte den panischen Pferd zu helfen, doch nur von einen Huftritt gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. Sie sah wie das Feuer auf die Strohballen übergriff, dann auf die Boxen. Der angsterfüllte Atem ihres Pferdes in ihrem Nacken holte sie erst wieder aus ihrer Starre. Veden dicht hinter ihr rannte sie zu Bill, der immer noch versuchte den brennenden Balken von Safiras verwüsteten Körper zu heben.  
„Bill, es ist zu spät. Sie ist tot."  
„Woher willst du das wissen?!" Erst der Gedanke an sein Tier löste ihn von dem toten Pferd.  
„Was ist mit Captain?" Ein Blick genügte ihr. Captains Leiche brannte lichterloh im ehemaligen Strohhaufen.  
„Komm jetzt, wir müssen die anderen hier raus schaffen."  
Zusammen mit Liebgott rissen sie die Boxen auf und versuchten so viele Pferde wie nur möglich zur Stalltür zu zehren. Joe blutete stark am Kopf, doch schien er es nicht zu bemerken. Genauso wie Bill auch nicht seine verbrannten Hände wahrnah. Sie schien noch unverletzt zu sein. Gemeinsam brachen sie die klemmende Tür auf. Beinahe von zig Pferden überrannt, konnten sie ihren Augen kaum glauben. Das gesamte Lager wurde von Deutschen angegriffen und hier standen sie, vor einen brennenden Stall, umringt von dem Geruch verkohlten Fleisches. Geistesabwesend nahm sie den toten Kraut zu ihren Füßen die Waffe ab. Sogar ein MP 40, heute war wohl ihr Glückstag.  
„Schaut das ihr euch bewaffnet Jungs, wir müssen den Rest der Company finden."  
„Was ist mit den Pferden?"  
„Ich schätze die müssen erst mal allein zurechtkommen." Zu ihren Glück waren ganz in der Nähe 2 weitere tote Krauts, so das Lieb und Bill sich bewaffnen konnten. Vorsichtig bahnten sie sich einen Weg durch die Verwüstung. Der Großteil der Häuser brannte und wo sie nur hinschaute, sah sie Leichen. Sie müssen erst mit einen Panzer angegriffen haben und dann Leute geschickt haben. Sie kannte diese Strategie, hatte sie sie doch nicht selbst genug umgesetzt. Der Geruch von Tod und Feuer benebelte sie. Das Brüllen der Maschinen und die Schreie der Menschen belebten sie. Das war wofür sie ausgebildet wurde, wofür sie lebte. Sie weiß das sie nicht so denken sollte, doch sie konnte nicht anders. Beim Sichern eines Hauses trafen sie auf Babe und Doc. Im ersten Moment sah es noch so aus als würden sie sich alle erschießen, jedoch erkannten sie sich noch rechtzeitig.  
„Was ist hier los? Wir waren grade noch im Stall, da stand auf einmal alles in Flammen!"  
„Deutsche Fallschirmjäger haben uns angegriffen und vorher kleinere Bomben abgeworfen."  
„Wenn das kleinere Bomben sind, will ich keine großen erleben." Liebgott hatte nur Recht, diese Bomben waren wirklich winzig im Gegensatz zu denen die sie kannte. Nur dann sah sie ihn. Einen deutschen Sniper im Haus gegenüber, bzw. in den Resten des gegenüberliegenden Hauses. Sie konnte gerade noch Achtung rufen, als er auch schon Babe traf. Die Kugel traf ihn genau hinter dem Ohr und trat zur anderen Seite wieder hinaus. Es regnete Blut und Gehirn, indessen er zu Boden ging. Roe kniete schon über den toten Körper seines Freundes, als Bill auf ihn zu stürmte. Es sollte das erste von vielen Opfern sein, was diese Männer bringen mussten. Für sie war es nur ein Tod unter vielen, nicht das Babe ihr egal gewesen wäre, doch stumpft man mit der Zeit ab. Und das werden auch noch diese jungen Männer. Liebgott hatte den Kraut schon ausgeschaltet, ehe sie überhaupt daran denken konnte. Einmal mehr viel ihr auf, was für ein guter Soldat er doch eigentlich war. Das Feuern der deutschen 88er wurde langsam weniger, was darauf schließen ließ, dass die restlichen Männer irgendwo in der Nähe sein mussten.  
„Es ist grade ruhig, wir müssen weiter."  
„Wir können ihn hier doch nicht liegen lassen!" Sie konnte nur gut verstehen, das Bill protestierte, aber so ist das nun mal.  
„Schön, wer sterben will bleibt hier, der Rest folgt mir bitte." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie einfach mit vorgezogener Waffe das Haus, worauf ihr ihre Kameraden nach kurzen Zögern auch folgten.  
„Ltn. Phillys, hier entlang!" Hinter den Bäumen stand Ltn. Speirs und winkte sie und ihren kleinen Trupp zu sich.  
„Folgen Sie mir, wir erwarten Sie schon."  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid für diese Unannehmlichkeiten Sir, wir sind bloß fast in einen Stall verbrannt, kommt nicht noch mal vor." Zornig funkelte sie den Leitern der Tiger Company an.  
Nach einen 10 minütigen Fußmarsch befanden sie sich dann auf einer geschützten Lichtung, viel zu klein für hunderte von Männern und Pferden.  
„Willkommen in ihren neuen Zuhause Phillys!" Wie gern sie ihm doch sein dreckiges Maul verschließen würde.


	6. Chapter 6

Und der Haifisch der hat Tränen

und die laufen vom Gesicht

doch der Haifisch lebt im Wasser

so die Tränen sieht man nicht.

* * *

Geschlagene 5 Tage saßen sie nun schon hier fest. 5 Tage an denen sie nichts machen konnte, außer krampfhaft Winters und Nixon aus dem Weg zu gehen. 5 Tage in denen Winters immer schlechter aussah und Nixon durchgängig besoffen war. Und sie war daran Schuld. Zumindest zum Teil, dafür das diese Kinder nicht mit einander redeten, konnte sie ja nichts. Trotz allen wartete sie immer noch darauf, dass Winters auf _sie_ zu kam. Was für eine beeindruckende Persönlichkeit er auch war, aber dieser Perfektionismus und diese 'es ist alles meine Schuld' Einstellung ging ihr gehörig auf den Sack. Einmal wollte sie erleben, wie auch er mal die Kontrolle verliert. Sie wollte ihn schreien hören und kämpfen sehen, er sollte dafür einstehen, wie er war. Gut als Gläubiger war Homosexualität in seinen Augen eine Sünde, doch es ist wie es ist, oder etwa nicht?

Tief in ihren Gedanken versunken, striegelte sie nun schon seit Stunden Veden. Nach wie vor war sie überglücklich, dass er mit nur ein paar Wunden und Verbrennungen überlebt hatte. Anders als die meisten Pferde ihrer Company. Felicitas,Lossendros und Veden waren die einzigen Überlebenden. Der Rest war verbrannt, wurde erschossen, erschlagen oder von Deutschen gefangen genommen, also wahrscheinlich auch erschossen. Was sollen Fallschirmspringer auch mit Pferden?  
Es erstaunte sie immer noch, dass es wirklich Bomben waren, die das Lager zerstörten. Es musste eine neue Art von Bomben sein, kleiner, handlicher.  
Zwei starke Arme legten sich um ihre Taille und eine kratzige Wange kitzelte ihre Schläfe.  
„Hast du schon das neuste gehört?" Sie drehte leicht ihren Kopf um in strahlend blaue Augen zu blicken.  
„Was denn? Sind wir den Feind los?"  
„So gesehen schon, doch glaube ich nicht, dass wir den gleichen meinen." Sein Mund verzog sich zu einen bübischen Grinsen, wenn man es mit dem Bart als solches bezeichnen konnte. So sexy er mit diesem auch war, allmählich ging es über einen 3-Tage-Bart hinaus.  
„Spuck's schon aus." Ohne das sie es wirklich realisierte, fing auch sie an zu lächeln.  
„Sobel hat's erwischt."  
„Was?!"  
„Ja, er war zum Pissen aus der gesicherten Zone gerannt und da hat ihn einer 'ne Granate in die Fresse geworfen." Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter.  
„Und wer ist dann unser C.O ?" Sie musste schlucken, bitte nicht.  
„Winters! Ist das nicht toll? Erst werden wir diesen Hurensohn los und dann bekommt auch noch Winters den Job!" Er küsste sie überschwänglich, merkte aber bald, dass sie seine Begeisterung nicht teilte.  
„Alles okay, Catness?"  
„Ja, ja, klar." Sie musste das klären gehen, sofort.  
„Wir sehen uns später ja." Flink drückte sie ihn noch einen Kuss auf, bevor sie verschwand.

Winters befand sich, so weit das hier überhaupt möglich war, etwas abseits der anderen, was ihr wiederum nur zu Recht kam.  
„Sir." Sie war gezwungen ihn festzuhalten, damit er nicht davon lief.  
„Lassen Sie mich los Phillys."  
„Nein Sir, das werde ich nicht."  
„Ich befehle es Ihnen." Sein Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich immer deutlicher.  
„Winters, Captain Winters. Ich denke wir haben da etwas zu klären und ich werde Sie nicht gehen lassen, bis wir das geklärt haben."  
„Was wollen Sie machen Phillys? Ich bezweifle ernsthaft das _Sie_ sich entschuldigen." Mittlerweile war seine Stimme so laut, dass sich schon langsam ihre Kameraden sich um sie versammelten. Aus dem Augenwinkel erhaschte sie Luz' besorgten Blick.  
„Kitty?"  
„Es ist alles okay George, halte dich da raus. Das geht nur den Captain und mich was an." Das kam zickiger und boshafter, als es sein sollte.  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Runde.  
„10 Dollar auf Cat."  
„Die hat doch keine Chance gegen ihn!"  
„Du hast sie wirklich noch nie kämpfen erlebt, oder?"  
Doch bemerkte sie das kaum, zu sehr war sie benebelt von ihrer Wut.

„Tja Mr. Perfect, da scheinen Sie ja mal wieder Recht zu haben. Ich werde mich **nicht** entschuldigen. Und wissen Sie wieso? Weil es nichts zu entschuldigen gibt. Was kann ich denn bitte dafür, dass sie gottverdammtnochmal nicht die Eier haben, dafür einzustehen was _Sie_ lieben! Sie sind doch sonst immer so grandios und vollkommen und machen pausenlos alles richtig! Merken Sie denn gar nicht was _Sie_ **ihm** damit antun?!" Den Moment wird sie nie vergessen. Noch in 100 Jahren wird sie seine Reaktion vor sich sehen. Wie seine Augen sich allmählich weiteten. Wie sein Rücken sich streckte. Wie sein Mund zu einem Strich würde. Wie sein Arm beinahe im Zeitlupen Tempo sich hob, um ihre Wange zu treffen. Sie spürte keinen Schmerz, doch ein altbekanntes Gefühl überkam sie. Lust, Lust aufs Kämpfen, auf Gewalt. Es dauerte nur Sekunden bis sie beide auf dem Boden lagen. Umringt und angefeuert von der halben Shark Company, die kaum ihren Augen glauben konnte. Captain Richard D. Winters verlor seine Kontrolle. Sie hatte es geschafft.  
Blut ran seine Schläfe herunter und vermischte sich mit dem auf ihrer Wange. Ein Schlag, und Blut aus seiner Nase verunstaltete weiter sein hübsches Gesicht. Ein weiterer Schlag und sie hatte ein blaues Auge. Ein Schlag und ... nichts. Nixon hatte Winters von ihr runter gezehrt und Bill sicherte sie mit seinen gesamten Körpergewicht. Egal wie sie sich wehrte, sie hatte keine Chance. Sie fluchte und versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch seine einzige Reaktion war ein enttäuschter Blick. Ihren C.O. ging es nicht anders, auch wenn er schon wieder auf seinen Füßen stand und die Soldaten verscheuchte.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht Kitty?" Sie antwortete nicht, wusste keine Antwort.  
Er half ihr wieder auf die Beine.  
„Ich glaube das solltest du dir lieber mal vom Doc anschauen lassen."  
„Gott Bill, die kleinen Kratzer."  
„Komisch da erzählen mir aber dein Gesicht und deine Hände ganz andere Geschichten." Widerwillig folgte sie ihm zur Notstation. Dort fanden sie John Julian und Roe lachend am Tisch sitzen, bis sie sie sahen.  
Als erstes kam John auf sie zu gerannt.  
„Oh Gott Cat! Was ist passiert?!" Erzürnt spähte er zu Bill.  
„Schau mich nicht so an, sie musste sich ja prügeln! Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, das man Madame nicht mal 5 Minuten alleine lassen darf!"  
„Halt dein Maul Bill." Vorsichtig suchte sie seine Hand, als Gene sie verarztete.  
„Hast noch mal ganz schön Glück gehabt Caitlyn, sei das nächste Mal aber vorsichtiger, ja?"  
„Cat steht echt für Caitlyn?!"  
„Yeah. Problem damit?"  
„Du siehst nicht gerade wie eine Caitlyn aus. Da stell ich mir immer eine stattliche, höfliche Frau vor. Mit guten Benehmen, die abends mit ihren Mann tanzen geht und -"  
„Du warst echt zu lang nicht mehr unter normalen Menschen Julian."  
„Ja, vielleicht." Er seufzte. „Aber unsere einzige Frau hier ist ja schon vergeben, nicht?" Lachend zog er sich mit Roe zurück. Zumindest waren sie gerade dabei, als Nixon den Raum betrat.  
„Macht euch bereit, um 2200 Uhr brechen wir aus diesem Gefängnis hier aus."


	7. Chapter 7

wir halten die Augen offen

wir halten uns den Arm

sechs Herzen die brennen

das Feuer hält euch warm.

* * *

Dank ihrer Beförderung zog sie nun mit dem gesamten 2. Zug durch den Wald. Ihrem Zug. „Lieutenant, Krauts, 2 Uhr!" Es war nur ein Flüstern Penkalas, doch schon begann deutscher Beschuss auf sie.  
„Liebgott, Perconte ich will ein MG dort drüben! Shifty schalte die Sniper auf 3 und 2.30 aus! Der Rest folgt mir, wir umgehen diese Wichser in dieser Richtung und schalten sie von hinten aus, los geht's!" Aus ihrer Deckung springend schoss sie noch eine Ladung in deutsche Richtung, bevor sie weitere Männer hinter einen Felsen platzierte. Kaum waren sie aus dem Wald, standen sie auch schon wieder in den Ruinen ihres ehemaligen Lagers.  
„Bill, du nimmst dir 3 Männer und greifst vom Stall 3 aus an. Gordon, Sie schnappen sich Shifty und verteidigen von den Resten des HQ aus, da haben Sie die beste Sicht. Luz, verständige Winters das wir die Hauptsammelstelle der Krautfresser gefunden haben. Der Rest sichert die Häuser! Teilt euch in dreier Gruppen auf, los!"  
„Woher bist du dir so sicher das dies die Hauptstelle ist? Wir wissen doch gar nicht wie viele von denen hier sind!" Tja, woher wusste sie das?  
„Siehst du hier irgendwelche deutschen Leichen?" Sie hoffte das reichte ihm als Begründung.

Umringt von den Knattern der Jerry Waffen, fing sie zusammen Lyall mit dem Säubern an.  
Im 2. Haus wurde ihr ihre Ausbildung einmal mehr zum Vorteil. Sie wartete gerade auf Lyalls Zeichen, als sie einen Schrei aus dem Haus hörte. Er wurde erwischt. Ehe sie einen Sani holen konnte, schlang sich ein Arm um ihren Hals.  
„Ganz ruhig Fräulein, wenn du nicht zappelst, ist es auch schnell vorbei."  
„Und wenn du mich nicht sofort loslässt, wird es für ich sehr schmerzhaft Arschloch!" Eine Sekunde, eine Sekunde die er brauchte um zu realisieren das die Frau vor ihm wirklich deutsch gesprochen hatte. Mehr brauchte sie nicht. Ihr Ellbogen traf seine rechte Niere, während ihr linkes Bein ihn innen gegens Schienbein trat. Noch in der Drehung aus seiner Umklammerung schlug sie ihn gegen sein Ohr.  
Ein glatter Schuss zwischen die Augen und er war tot. Doch erst nachdem sie ihn noch durch sein Schulterblatt und zwischen die Beine schoss. Einfach für die Unverschämtheit, sie für eine kleine schwache Frau zu halten.  
„Hey, hey Lyall! Wach bleiben Junge, der Sani ist gleich hier!" Er nahm ihre Hand.  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich dachte du hättest keine Chance gegen Winters." Vorsichtig drückte sie lächelnd seine Hand, bevor sie sich die deutsche Waffe schnappte und aus dem Haus schritt. MP 40, ihr Baby.

„Doc? Doc!" Sie spürte ihn nur 2 Häuser weiter auf. Er verarztete gerade einen Soldaten, als sie herein schritt.  
„Roe? Lyall hat es im Haus 4 erwischt."  
„Wie schlimm ist es?" Schnell zehrte er den Verband zu. Ihr Kamerad stöhnte nur auf, was sie jedoch kaum wahrnahm.  
„Höchstwahrscheinlich eine gebrochene Nase und verschiedene innere Schäden, ich hab es mir nicht näher angesehen." Sie trat gerade beiseite um Gene Platz zu machen, als der, immer noch am Boden liegende, Soldat etwas sagte. Sie verstand es nicht, erkannte wohl aber seine Stimme.  
„Oh Gott Bill! Was ist passiert?" Vorsichtig half sie ihm sich hinzusetzten.  
„Ach, so'n Kraut dachte bloß er könne mich mit einen einfach Schuss ins Bein ausschalten, ist das zu glauben?" Ein lauter Knall ließ die Erde erschüttern. Panzer. Deutsche Panzer.  
„Komm mit Bill, bringen wir dich erst mal in Sicherheit."  
„Denk nicht erst daran! Ich schaffe das schon alleine, deine Männer brauchen dich da draußen. Zufällig bin ich ein erwachsener Mann, da meistere ich auch den Weg ins Notlazarett, ist doch eh gleich um die Ecke." Er grinste sie nur schief an, doch wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen , hörte sie weitere Schreie von draußen. Sie gab ihn noch einen kurzen Kuss.  
„Ich verlass mich auf dich. Lass mich hier ja nicht allein zurück." Und mit den Worten war sie auch wieder zur Tür hinaus, wo sie in Luz hinein rannte, der sich hinter einer Wand in Deckung gebracht hatte.  
„Luz! Hast du Winters verständigt?"  
„Ja und du hattest sogar Recht, die Krauts hatten sich wirklich in diesen Teil des Lagers zurückgezogen!" Sein Satz wurde mehrmals dadurch unterbrochen, das einer der beiden feuern musste.  
Dann sah sie sie, 3 deutsche Panzer.  
„Luz." Sie rüttelte ihn nur ungläubig am Arm.  
„Luz." Diesmal mit etwas mehr Nachdruck.  
Ein drittes Mal brauchte sie es gar nicht erst versuchen seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Ein Tiger begann schon sie zu befeuern.  
„Weg hier!"

Weit kamen sie nicht. Kaum hatten sie sich hinter einen anderen Gebäude in Sicherheit gebracht, spürte sie ein Gewehr am Hinterkopf und kräftig Arme die sie zu Boden drückten. Luz ging es nicht anders.  
„Na schau mal einer an, was für ein Fang!" Bastarde.

Wie es sich herausstellte, war das gesamte Battalion auseinander getrieben, getötet oder gefangen genommen, doch bis jetzt hatte sie niemand aus der Shark Company gesehen. Weder tot noch lebendig. Doch ihre Erleichterung sollte sich bald in Luft auslösen, als sie in einen kleinen Raum gestoßen wurden. Da saßen Winters, Nixon, Liebgott und … Bill. Alle waren sie mehr oder weniger übel zugerichtet, doch reichte es ihr schon_ ihn_ hier zu sehen. Also hatte er es doch nicht in Sicherheit geschafft. Wäre sie nur bei ihm geblieben.  
„So Wilhelm, was hast du denn für mich?" Ein Offizier öffnete die Tür. Ein Krautoffizier.  
„Eine Frau? Du hast mich geholt, weil du eine gottverdammte _Frau_ gefunden hast?"  
„Schauen Sie sie sich doch mal näher an, kommt Sie Ihnen denn nicht auch bekannt vor?" Ein 2. Deutscher stand hinter dem Offizier, der Deutsche, der sie gefangen genommen hatte. Seine Worte schienen seinen Vorgesetzten nicht gerade zu überzeugen.  
„Ich habe sie kämpfen gesehen, Herr Hauptmann. Sie hat alleine Friedrich umgelegt und das binnen von Sekunden!"  
„Ziehen Sie ihr ihre Stiefel aus."  
Sie hatte keine Chance, innerhalb von Sekunden hielten 2 Soldaten sie fest, während der Hauptmann ihren Knöchel betrachtete.  
„24601."


	8. Chapter 8

In der Tiefe ist es einsam

und so manche Träne fließt

und so kommt es dass das Wasser in den Meeren salzig ist.

* * *

Sie saßen unter einen großen Baum. Ihren Baum, den einzigen Schattenplatz weit und breit. Die Gräser wiegten leicht im Wind. Schatten wanderten über sein Gesicht. Wie schön er doch war. Seine Muskeln zeichneten sich unter seinen verschwitzen T-Shirt ab. Was doch aus dem niedlichen Jungen geworden ist, der er noch vor einen Jahr war. Sie sieht ihn immer noch vor sich. Es war sein 15. Geburtstag, er hatte es gerade noch so geschafft. Seine schwarzen langen Locken flogen um sein Gesicht. Seine hellen Augen durchkämmten die ungewohnte Gegend. Scannten sie. Versuchten sich jedes Detail einzuprägen. Das war seine Stärke. In Sekundenschnelle konnte er sich alles merken und perfekt einschätzen.  
Eine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel holte sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück. Das kalte Metall an seinen Finger glühte auf ihrer erhitzen Haut. Morgen ist es soweit. Morgen -

* * *

Ein Kind weinte, schrie.  
„Schnauze Missgeburt!" Das Kind verstummte. Für immer. Sie war erleichtert. Es war nicht nur still, nein die Welt war nun auch etwas besser.  
„Komm Cat, willst du wirklich noch mehr Zeit für diese Tiere vergeuden?" Ron stand schon an der Tür. Sie blickte der Frau vor sich ein letztes Mal in die Augen. Sie hielt den Blick während sie ihr ihr Bajonett tiefer und tiefer in die Brust stach. Immer und immer wieder.  
Madga Phillys war die erste von vielen, die durch ihre Hand starben. Sie war glücklich, glücklich über jeden einzelnen. Sie verbesserte die Welt. Stück für Stück.

* * *

Er stand vor ihr, gratulierte ihr. Zog sie aus der Menge, als tadelloses Beispiel. Alle sollten sich nach ihr richten. Sie war der Maßstab. Die Menge jubelte ihr zu. Das goldene Kreuz strahlte an ihrer Brust. Eine Hand streichelte ihren Rücken hinunter, ohne Halt. Sie ließ es gewähren. Sein Prinzesschen war tadellos. Und wer tadellos bleiben will, der wehrt sich nicht. Das hatte sie früh genug gelernt.

* * *

Sie hatte schon immer viele Freunde, allerdings hatte sie eine beste Freundin. Evelyn Rosenthal. Sie war klein, blond, süß. Keiner der sie sah, dachte das sie zu _ihnen_ gehörte. Doch das war eines ihrer Talente. Auserwählt wurde sie aufgrund ihrer Gelenkigkeit und der Gabe wirklich überall hinzukommen. Später stellte sich noch heraus, das ihre Eiseskälte ihre größte Waffe sein sollte.  
In der Zeit ihrer Ausbildung gehörten noch Ann Goersen und Maddie Hegenstein zu ihrer 'Clique', dies erledigte sich aber bald, da sich herausstellte, dass die beiden einfach nicht für sie geschaffen waren. Maddie brach unter den Druck und ihren Aufgaben zusammen und Ann, ja Ann war einfach zu intelligent. Sie wollte nie zu ihnen und versuchte alles um wieder aus den Programm genommen zu werden. Was sie auch schaffte.  
Jetzt sah sie alle vor sich. Damals, vor 11 Jahren, bei ihrer Ankunft. Wie niedlich Ann und Maddie beieinander standen. Verängstigt, ohne ihre Eltern an ihrer Seite. Später erfuhr sie, dass die Beiden schon seit der 1. Klasse beste Freundinnen waren. Mit 15 Jahren beinahe ausgewachsen, schienen sie für die 13 jährige Cat wie riesige Göttinnen. Riesige Göttinnen mit denen sie sich, zusammen mit Eve, ein Zimmer teilte. Eve war auch damals schon dieses süße, kleine Etwas, das jeder mochte, nur keiner wirklich respektierte. Sie freundeten sich schnell alle an und es brach Cat das Herz, als Ann und Maddie gingen. Soweit es zu dieser Zeit noch brechen konnte. Nie wieder wurde darüber geredet.

* * *

„Bezirk?"  
„Münchner Umland, Herr Hauptmann."  
„Größe?"  
„1,60 m, Herr Hauptmann."  
Nach einer viertel Stunde Formalitäten bekam sie endlich einen Zettel in die Hand gedrückt. Ganz oben stand ihr neuer Wohnort, Haus 4, und darunter ihr neuer Name. 24601, 24 für ihren Geburtsort, 60 für ihre aktuelle Größe und die 1 es Zeichen ihrer Weiblichkeit. Als Nächstes musste sie in die Halle 3, ihren Zettel einlösen.

* * *

Schon früh wurde sie zum Gruppenführer ernannt. Sie erduldete keine Fehler. Ein falscher Mucks, eine kleine Widrigkeit und du hattest mit schwerwiegenden Folgen zu rechnen. Sie waren eine Eliteeinheit und in einer Eliteeinheit gibt es keine Fehlstöße, eine Eliteeinheit ist tadellos.  
Sie war immer die Harte, die Unberechenbare. Mörderisch, gefährlich. Das war das, was Ron ihr erzählte. Diesen einen Abend im Festsaal. Den einzigen Abend an dem sie nichts trank. Nicht diesen Abend, er sollte perfekt werden. Und das wurde er auch. Einmal mehr sah sie sein lachendes Gesicht vor sich, während sie über das Parkett schwebten. Einmal mehr spürte sie, wie die sanfte Seide ihres blutroten Kleides um ihre Beine schwing. Einmal mehr spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren.

* * *

Sie betrachtete seinen Rücken. Er stand vor ihr, schweißüberströmt und blutüberströmt. Eine tiefe Wunde klaffte an seinen Bein, dennoch hielt er sich auf den Beinen. Er wusste das er keine andere Wahl hatte. Ferdinand war an der Reihe. Sie musste handeln. Sie hatte es versprochen. Noch während er abdrückte, schlug sie mit ihrer Peitsche ein weiteres Mal auf seinen blutenden Arm. Welchen er wirklich etwas verriss. Das musste reichen.  
Alle waren erledigt, jetzt fehlte nur noch er. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, das er es soweit kommen gelassen hatte, aber jetzt blieb ihr keine Wahl mehr. Er überreichte ihr seinen Ring und starrte in ihre hasserfüllten Augen, derweilen er sich die Luger an die Brust hob. Sie musste nicht mal den Befehl geben, zu oft hat er dies nun schon durchlebt.  
„Komm, schau mir wenigstens in die Augen. Ich weiß doch wie sehr du das liebst." Seine Stimme war hart und kalt. So kalte wie seine Augen.  
Er fiel zu Boden. Sie machte keine Anstalten ihren Mann ein letztes Mal zu ehren. Seinen Ring legte sie zusammen mit ihren auf die noch blutende Wunde.  
„Heil Hitler, Ron."


	9. Chapter 9

wir halten die Augen offen

wir halten uns den Arm

sechs Herzen die brennen

das Feuer hält euch warm.

* * *

Sie begann wieder zu fühlen. Wie ein Schlag trafen sie Kälte, Schmerz, Hunger, das Gefühl von Beton und von Haut. Vorsichtig drehte sie ihren Kopf, um in Bills Gesicht zu schauen. Sie konnte nicht glauben was sie sah, als er ihre Bewegung bemerkte und sich ihr zu wandte. Seine gesamte linke Gesichtshälfte war mit Blut beschmiert, welches anscheinend aus einer größeren Wunde an seiner Schläfe zu laufen schien oder mal daraus lief. Er hatte tiefe, dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen, das rechte umrandet von einen großen Veilchen. Ihr Blick lief seinen Körper herunter. Seine Kleidung war teilweise zerrissen, kleine Brandnarben zierten seinen Arm. Zigarettenstummel. Er musste immer noch höllische Schmerzen im Bein haben, seinen Gesicht nach zu urteilen.

„Cat? Cat? Bist du wach?" Blutige Finger streichelten ihre Wange. Sie versuchte zu sprechen, doch sie schaffte es nicht.  
Zögernd schaute sie sich im Raum um. Sie waren nicht allein. Ihr gegenüber saßen Winters und Nixon. Beide übersät mit Wunden und Blut. Sie wusste sie würde es bereuen, trotzdem wagte sie einen Blick auf deren Hände. Beiden fehlte ein Finger, der rechte Ringfinger. Ihr Blick glitt weiter durch ihr Verlies, um auf den von Liebgott und Luz zu treffen. Beide sahen sie keinen Funken besser aus als Bill, jedoch besser als ihre Captains. Sie hatte schon viel gesehen, doch noch nie so viel Verachtung, wie in den Augen Liebgotts.  
„Wer bist du und in was für eine Scheiße hast du uns hier reingeritten, ha?" Er trat auf sie zu. Bill wollte schon aufspringen, aber sie legte ihm nur ihre Hand auf die Brust. So wie er weg zuckte, schien auch diese nicht unbeschädigt zu sein. Sie war noch nie so ruhig wie in diesen Moment. Früher lägen sie und Joe schon lange am Boden, doch heut musste sie wirklich etwas über den Gedanken lächeln. Er wird sich nie verändern. Ehe sie irgendetwas sagen konnte, erhob auch schon Winters sein Stimme.  
„Joe, denkst du wirklich das ist der richtige Zeitpunkt einen Streit anzufangen? In deiner Verfassung?"  
„Ohne sie wären wir doch nie hier! Bzw. wäre sie ehrlich zu uns gewesen, wären wir schon lange hier raus!"  
„Selbst wenn ihr ihnen hättet antworten können, hätten sie euch auch nicht gehen lassen Joe."

„Es stimmt also, du hattest wirklich etwas mit denen zu tun, oder Kitty?" Sie verspürte nie solchen Schmerz, wie den, den Luz' Worte in ihr hervor ruften. Zumindest den, den seine Enttäuschung hervor rufte. Sie schwieg. Es gab nichts was sie darauf hätte antworten können. Stille trat wieder in ihren kleine Kerker ein.  
„War das denn nicht sowieso klar George? Schau sie dir doch nur an. Kein Haar haben sie der gekrümmt. Die haben sie ja während der Überfahrt noch halb gefüttert, so high wie die war."  
„Sie brauchen mich lebend, Lieb. Tote kann man nicht mehr quälen."

Das erbarmungslose Schweigen wurde durch die sich öffnende Tür gebrochen. Das Licht blendete sie so stark, das sie anfangs nicht mehr als eine Silhouette wahrnehmen konnte. Doch noch bevor diese sprechen konnte, erkannte sie sie auch schon.  
„Eve!" Sie wollte gerade aufspringen um ihrer langvermissten Freundin in die Arme zu fallen, als sie deren Blick sah. Es war eine Mischung aus Abscheu, Hass, Genugtuung und Freude.  
„Ich glaub es ja nicht. Caitlyn Phillys. Wie niedlich. Und das auch noch in der Shark Company, der größten Waffe Roosevelts. Zu traurig das sie gerade dich erwischten, findest du das nicht auch?" Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einen zufriedenen Lächeln.  
„Ihr wisst wo es hingeht Jungs!"  
Vier schwerst bewaffnete Soldaten betraten die Zelle. Zwei davon sicherten sie, der Rest hatte kaum was mit ihren Kameraden zu tun. Sie folgten ihnen schon beinahe freiwillig. Sie wussten was passiert, falls sie sich weigerten. Neben ihnen herlaufend hatte sie die Gelegenheit die Männer zu ihrer Seite genauer zu betrachten. Was heißt Männer, diese Jungs bekamen noch nicht mal in Deutschland ein Bier. Sie verstand immer noch nicht was los war. Wieso half Eve ihr nicht? Oder gehörte das etwa alles zum Plan? Dieser Gedanke löschte sich von selbst, als sie vor einen altbekannten Raum stehen blieben. 221. Ihr Raum.

Nichts hatte sich verändert. Selbst das Blutmuster auf den Wänden und Boden ist gleich geblieben.  
„Na Cat, Heimatsgefühle?"  
Die Männer wurden ihr gegenüber, vor der Wand platziert. Erst Winters, dann Nixon, dann Liebgott, Luz, Bill. Die Aufklärer hatten mal wieder gute Arbeit geleistet.  
Sie spürte Eves Atem in ihren Nacken.  
„Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?"  
„Ich weiß das ich dir nicht erst physischen Schmerz zufügen muss Liebling. Der psychische wird schon genug sein." Das Lächeln der Blondine wurde immer breiter.  
Ein Soldat drückte ihr einen Pistolenlauf gegen ihr Kreuz, während ein anderer ihr eine Waffe aushändigte. Eine gute deutsche Luger. Was auch sonst.  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid, das wir dich mit der Kleinen abfertigen müssen, aber du weißt ja. Die großen Babys sind hier einfach nicht zugelassen." Eve seufzte dramatisch.  
Eine dünne Schnur rollte sich um ihr Bein, bis dieses durch mehre dünne Blutstreifen gesäumt war.  
„Na dann los, lass uns mal anfangen, nicht Schätzchen?"  
„Du glaubst nicht wirklich das ich das mache, oder?"  
„Wieso denn nicht? Kennst du dich denn nicht besser als jeder andere mit dem Prozess aus?" Ein wahnsinniges Funkeln erleuchtete ihre Augen.  
„Ich könnte euch alle mit einen Schlag umlegen."  
„Das könntest du natürlich. Aber auch nur wenn du kein Problem damit hast, deine 'Freunde' leiden zu sehen." Sie betonte das Wort Freunde so sarkastisch wie nur möglich, indessen einer der Soldaten seine Waffe auf Winters Schulter richtete.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir mit Mr. IchbinperfektundspieledenHelden anfangen?" Ein Schuss löste sich. Eine einzige Kugel trat zu Winters rechten Schulter ein und zu seiner linken wieder aus. Zwei Männer gingen zu Boden, Dick da er nun vollständig gelähmt war und Nixon da die wichtigste Person in seinen Leben gerade beschossen wurde. Die Soldatin gab ihren Männern keinen Befehl dazwischen zugehen. Zu sehr genoss sie das Theater.

„Dick!"  
„Nix." Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch Blicke schienen zu reichen. Nixon lag nun beinahe auf Winters.  
„Dick, halt durch! Schau mich an, bitte schau mich an! Alles wird gut ja? Alles wird gut, wir holen dich hier raus." Er versuchte sie hoffnungsvoll anzuschauen, doch schaffte sie es nicht, zu ihm zu blicken.  
„Komm schon Caaaat, jetzt lass es dir doch nicht entgehen. Das ist deine Show! Ich weiß doch wie viel Spaß dir sowas immer macht. Liebe ist schon was Schönes, nicht wahr? Es ist immer so tragisch, wenn sie zugrunde geht." Zwei weiche, feste Hände hielten ihren Kopf Richtung den sterbenden Winters und seinen besten Freund. Es sah wirklich nicht gut für Winters aus und das erkannte auch Nixon.  
„Hör mir zu Winters. Ich, ich-"  
„Nix?" Ein Husten schüttelte seinen mageren Körper.  
„Ich liebe dich." Sie küssten sich, ein kurzer Kuss, da zehrten die Männer schon Nix wieder in seine Position.

„So, Spaß bei Seite. Fängst du jetzt an?"  
„Wieso? Wieso soll sie das alles erzählen? Bringt mich ruhig sofort um, ich habe kein Interesse daran, irgendetwas von ihr zu hören!" Sie hatte Liebgott noch nie so aufgebracht gesehen, weniger wütend, mehr verzweifelt. Gebrochen.  
„Erklär du es ihm Cat, du kannst das am Besten."  
Sie schaffte es nicht, auch nur einen der Männer anzublicken, doch begann sie zu erzählen.  
„Die letzte Rede ist ein ganz besonderer Akt der Folterung. Der Aussätzige muss dabei seine schlimmsten Fehlsätze preisgeben, seine Sünden und Geheimnisse beichten um Scham und größten psychischen Schmerz zu empfinden." Ihre Mine und Stimme blieben stumm, ohne jegliche Emotionen berichtete sie von dem, was sie sonst so feierlich zelebrierte.  
„Und genau deshalb wirst du uns jetzt dein gesamtes Leben erzählen Darling. Denn wie sagtes du damals so schön? „Ihr gesamtes Leben ist eine Sünde. Das Leben der Aussätzigen, des Abschaumes." Weißt du noch wie die Menge dir zu jubelte?"


	10. Chapter 10

Und der Haifisch der hat Tränen

und die laufen vom Gesicht

doch der Haifisch lebt im Wasser

so die Tränen sieht man nicht.

In der Tiefe ist es einsam

und so manche Träne fließt

und so kommt es dass das Wasser in den Meeren salzig ist.

* * *

„„Und hiermit schwöre ich, Catie Hüber, feierlich die Welt von allen Sündern zu befreien. Wir werden bis zum letzten Blutstropfen kämpfen, um unsere Rasse rein zuhalten und das einzig wahre Reich regieren zu lassen. Wir vernichten den Abschaum und neigen uns, vor unseren Führer. Heil Hitler!" Siehst du ihn auch noch vor dir? Wie seine Augen glänzten? Wie er voller Stolz sein Meisterwerk präsentierte? Das Musterbeispiel eines Deutschen. Nicht die perfekte deutsche Frau, doch der perfekte deutsche Kämpfer. Und das war es doch, was er beabsichtigte, nicht wahr? Er wollt eine Genration von Kriegern erziehen, angeführt von dem größten Krieger aller Zeiten, seinen Liebling. Seiner kleinen _Prinzessin_." Evelyn betonte das letzte Wort so sehr wie es nur ging. Sie sah wie die Männer bei ihren Namen leicht zusammen zuckten. Natürlich kannten sie ihn. Jeder kannte ihn.  
„Wieso Eve? Was hab ich dir getan? Waren wir denn nicht beste Freunde? Auf immer und ewig?"  
„Freunde? **Freunde**?! Du hast ja eine interessante Definition von _Freundschaft_! Ich stand doch immer nur in deinen Schatten. Die große Anführerin, die große Vernichterin, das Musterbeispiel Cat! Mich hat doch nie einer wahrgenommen! Doch habe ich das alles ertragen, dir zu Liebe! Und was erhalte ich dafür? Nicht mal das eine Versprechen konntest du halten!" Sie wusste genau von was sie sprach.  
„Ich habe ihn doch durchkommen lassen! Er hat es überlebt, ganz anders als Ron!"  
„Ron verfehlt nie sein Ziel und das weißt du!" Wütend funkelten sie sich an.  
„Ich hab doch persönlich seine Abtragung beaufsichtigt, er lebte noch!"  
„Aber auch nur um an seinen Verletzungen zu sterben!" Die kleine Frau trat immer näher an sie heran, noch nie hatte sie sie so schreien gehört.  
„Das ist nicht mein Problem, Ferdinand hatte wenigstens eine Chance!" Sie wusste, lange konnte sie sich nicht mehr zusammen reißen. Ein stummer Schrei bahnte sich den Weg zu ihren Mund. Unbeschreiblicher Druck baute sich in ihrer Brust auf. Warmes Blut ran durch ihre Finger und tropfte auf dem Boden.  
„Das alte Problem Cat?" Mit zuckersüßer Stimme nahm Eve ihre Hand, öffnete sie und präsentierte sie den Männern.  
„Aufgepasst ihr Helden! Mitschreiben nicht vergessen, jetzt lernt ihr was über eure Freundin hier!" Ihre gesamte Handinnenfläche war vernarbt und, im Moment, blutrot.  
„Weiß einer was das ist? Niemand? Dies meine Herren, ist der Preis, den jeder von uns zu zahlen hat. Es gibt genau 2 Arten von Menschen. Die einen die es sinnvoll nutzen und die Welt aufräumen und die anderen, die denken es gebe eine Alternative." Perfekt manikürte Nägel fuhren über ihre Blessuren.  
„Und wisst ihr was? Es gab eine Zeit da gehörte unsere kleine Maus hier noch zu der ersten Sorte. Jedesmal wenn der Rausch sie packte, ging sie einfach in die Zellen und suchte sich eins, zwei Aussetzige und brachte sie in diesen Raum, um sie bis zum letzten Blutstropfen zu foltern. So war das doch, nicht wahr Cat? Die guten alten Zeiten." Erst jetzt fiel ihr der starke Geruch von Alkohol aus den Mund ihrer ehemaligen Freundin auf.  
„Hattest du Angst das es nicht reichen würde? Musstest du sie wirklich aktivieren?"  
„Könntet ihr vielleicht heute noch zum Punkt kommen? Ich würde gern endlich mal sterben." Nixon sah wahrlich nicht gut aus.  
„Schau ihn dir doch nur an Catie, möchtest du ihn denn nicht endlich erlösen?" Sollte sie? Sie bezweifelte sowieso hier noch lebend heraus zu kommen, also wieso es den Männern denn nicht zumindest einfacher machen?

„Ich bin 24601 und meine Aufgabe besteht darin zu töten. Ich lebte zur Reinhaltung der arischen Rasse und schwor, diese um jeden Preis zu verteidigen." Sie starrte die Wand an, unfähig auch nur einer Person in die Augen zu blicken.  
„Na endlich. Hat vielleicht jemand etwas Popcorn für mich?" Zufrieden zog sich Eve auf einen für sie bereitgestellten Stuhl zurück.  
„Mit 13 Jahren meldeten mich meine Eltern für ein spezielles Programm an. Ein Programm mit dem Ziel, die besten und effektivsten Killer zu produzieren. Was ihnen wohl auch gelang, zumindest bei den meisten. Unser Auftragsgeber waren der Führer und die höchsten NS Männer persönlich, unsere Ziele waren all jene, die wir als Abschaum kennen lernten. Zigeuner, Asiaten, Sowjets, andersdenkende, Behinderte, Homosexuelle und andersgläubige, doch vor allem, Juden." Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht davon abhalten, zu Liebgott zu schnellen. Ihr blieb nichts als die Hoffnung, dass es unbemerkt blieb.  
Sie räusperte sich.  
„Geheiratet wurde ich am 14. August 1934 mit meinen besten Freund Ron Hüber, nur eine Woche bevor ich im Alter von 14 Jahren meinen ersten Mord begann. Zur bekanntesten Mörderin unserer Zeit wurde ich mit 16. Während meiner Zeit bei der Spezialgruppe verloren über 1000 Menschen durch mich ihr Leben. Männer, Frauen, Kinder. Ich war über jeden einzelnden Mord glücklich. Es befreite mich, ich war der festen Überzeugung, dass es das Richtige war. So hatten wir es gelernt. Wir waren die Auserwählten, die Elite der einzig wahren Rasse, die Elite der deutschen Rasse. Der Arier. Und ich war ihre Anführerin. Ich war das Paradebeispiel der Gruppe. Das einzigartige Beispiel, das dieses Projekt erfolgreich ist und somit, die ultimative Waffe geschaffen war. Wir waren jung, wir waren stark, wir waren intelligent, mobil und treu unseren Führer unterlegen. Wenn wir die Chance gehabt hätten, hätten wir den Boden unter seinen Füßen geküsst. Wir respektierten und liebten ihn mehr als jeden anderen." Ihre Sätze waren kurz, ihre Haltung stramm. Keine Spur war von der begeisternden,charmanten Rednerin zusehen, die sie einmal war. Diese Gabe ging in ihren ersten Leben verloren.  
„Solang ich denken kann, war ich rechtsradikal. Meine Eltern waren Vertreter der Dolchstoßlegende, nachdem ihre Väter dem 1. Krieg zum Opfer fielen. Obwohl ich zu jung dafür war, schrieben mich meine Eltern sofort für das Programm ein. Ich sollte sie stolz machen und meinen Land dienen. Was ich mit größter Begeisterung tat. Die Ausbildung war hart. Wir wurden zu Profis im Umgang mit all möglichen Waffen, im Nahkampf, sowie in allen erdenklichen Methoden der Vernehmung und Folterung. Die einzigen Gefühle die wir kennen sollten, waren Hass und Wut auf der einen Seite für den Abschaum und Liebe und Loyalität auf der anderen Seite für unseren Reich und unser Vaterland. Das war alles was wir kannten. Wir funktionierten wie Maschinen, wir waren Maschinen. Evelyn und ich waren die einzigen Mädchen, die diesen Druck stand hielten. In der Zeit unserer Ausbildung waren dort noch 2 andere, doch sie schafften es nicht. Uns wurde immer gesagt das Ann Goersen und Maddeleine Hegenstein zu schwach waren und es ihnen deshalb verboten war, ihren Land zu dienen. Nie wurde erwähnt das unsere Aufgaben sie innerlich verspeisten. Sie waren nicht wie wir. Sie waren gute Menschen." Zögernd ließ sie ihren Blick, über ihre Zuhörer schweifen. Während Bill und Luz ihr anscheinend entweder nicht glauben konnten oder wollten, spiegelte sich in den Augen Nixons und Liebgotts reiner Hass. Hass den sie nur verdiente. Eve wirkte noch gespannt und erfreut wie sie es schon die gesamte Zeit tat und die anderen Soldaten der Organisation schauten sie nur mit großen Augen an. Hier stand sie, die ewige Legende. Nun hatten sie den Beweis, das die Geschichten stimmten. Sie lebt.  
„Wir hatten ein sehr gutes Leben, alle paar Tage einen Auftrag und jeden 2. Tag ein paar Juden rumschubsen. Wir konnten uns nichts schöneres vorstellen. Uns stand alles Geld zur Verfügung was wir brauchten. Wir lebten im reinen Luxus. Jeden Tag gingen wir tanzen und einmal im Monat gab es einen großen Ball. Noch heute sehe ich jeden einzelnen vor mir. Ich war glücklich, sehr glücklich. Dazu kam dann natürlich noch Ron. Ich hatte das Glück mit einen Mann geheiratet zu werden, der mich liebte und den ich liebte. Er war meine erste große Liebe. Und ich schwor mir, er sollte mein erster und mein letzter sein. Aber dieser Schwur war unsinnig, ich war mir zu 1000% sicher, mit ihm mein gesamtes Leben im Reich zu verbringen. Nie hatte ich mich so geirrt." Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Sie machte keine Anstalten, dagegen zu kämpfen. Ihr gesamtes Leben war ein reiner Kampf gewesen, es reichte ihr.  
Sie war nicht die einzige, die aufgegeben hatte. Auch Bill liefen kleine, salzige Ströme über das Gesicht.  
„Am 5. April 1940 misslang ein Anschlag auf Hitler. Angeführt von Ron Hüber und Ferdinand Kirschner. Meine Aufgabe bestand darin, die Reichsfeinde auszulöschen. Meinen Mann und den meiner besten Freundin zu töten. Ich hatte zu diesen Moment kein Problem damit, Rons Leben zu beenden. Ich hatte gerade erst Nachschub bekommen und sie auch sofort aktiviert. Bevor ihr euch fragt, wir bekamen 1 mal in der Woche 4 Tabletten, welche durch Alkohol verstärkt wurden. Ihr Sinn war der, unsere Aggressions- und Gewaltbereitschaft zu steigern, manchmal für immer, manchmal für ein paar Stunden. Das kam ganz darauf an, wie oft und wie viele du nahmst und ob bzw. wie oft du sie aktivierteste.  
Wie auch immer, am Abend vor den letzten Akt bat Eve mich um einen Gefallen, Ferdinand sollte überleben. Auch wenn ich damals diese Gefühle noch nicht beschreiben konnte oder gar kannte, welche mich in diesen Moment durchfluteten, durfte ich sie in der Shark Company kenne lernen. Mitleid, Loyalität und freundschaftliche Liebe. Und so tat ich es. Im Augenblick des Abdrückens, verzog ich Rons Waffe, so das Ferdinand fürs erste überleben konnte. Ich überwachte noch seinen Abtransport, ehe ich ins Bett ging. Allein, zum ersten Mal seit 6 Jahren." Ihr Gesicht war mittlerweile von Tränen überschwemmt.  
„Nur 2 Tage später öffnete ich 2 Männern die Tür. Sie kamen um mich abzuholen. Ich wurde verraten. Jemand hatte den Leiter zugesteckt, dass ich einen Gefangenen entkommen lies. Das war mein Todesstoß.  
Sie brachten mich in eins dieser Lager, wo ich mich einfach zu Tode schuften sollte, so konnten sie dann wenigstens noch meine Leiche meinen Eltern zu schicken. Als Zeichen dafür, wie das große Musterbeispiel, die tadellose Catie sich für ihr Land bis zu ihren Tode im Kampfe opferte. Wäre ich nur ein normales Mitglied der Armee oder sogar unserer Gruppe gewesen, hätten sie mich wohl sofort zerlegt und hätten meine Leiche verschwinden lassen. Doch sie blieb mir das erspart.  
Im Lager angekommen traf ich 2 alte Bekannte wieder. Ann und Maddie. Sie waren nun schon dort, seit sie aus unserer Gruppe verstoßen wurden. Sie konnten sie nicht zurück in das zivile Leben lassen, sie wussten zu viel. Etwas passierte mit mir dort. Ich begann wieder zu fühlen. Ich lernte die Menschen dort kennen. Die Menschen, die ich nur kurze Zeit davor noch nicht mal als solche bezeichnet hätte. Ich -"  
„Wie kam es eig. das du nie dahinter gekommen bist?" Eve hatte sich seit einer halben Stunde das erste Mal wieder bewegt.  
„Wohinter?"  
„Wer es getan hat, wer dich verraten hat." Ein grausiges Lächeln zierte das Gesicht der Blonden. Ihr fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
„D-" Eine kalte Klinge glitt ihren Rücken hinunter. Sie spürte keinen Schmerz. Nicht mehr.  
„Los Süße, erzähl uns endlich wie du deinen Selbstmord vorgetäuscht hast und beende dann die Show, ja?" Ihr Atem kitzelte ihr Ohr. Sie fuhr mit einen traurigen Lächeln auf ihren Lippen fort.  
„Einen Tag besuchte mich sogar Eve, sagte mir noch das ich stark bleiben soll, dass sie mich dort rausholen wird. Ich ließ es nie soweit kommen. Am .1940 schoss ich einer Wärterin, die früher immer so stolz gewesen war mir ähnlich zu sehen, in den Kopf. Ich tauschte noch die Kleider aus, dann reichte es schon. Es war perfekt. Als Wärterin begleitete ich 'meine' Leiche aus den Lager, wo ich dann kurz vor München den Fahrer tötete und meine Flucht begann. Sie endete am 9. November 1940 in Amerika, wo mein Leben als Cat Phillys begann."  
Träge hob sie ihren Arm. Sie wusste was zu tun war. Es war zu spät um irgendetwas zu ändern. 4 Schüsse fielen, mit ihnen 4 Männer. 4 Männer die ihr ihr Leben anvertrauten. 1 Mann, deren große Liebe sie tötete. 1 Mann, mutiger und aufrichtiger, als sie es je war. 2 Männer, die sie liebten und die sie liebte. 4 Schüsse, direkt zwischen 4 Augenpaare. Ihr Leiden hatte ein Ende, doch ihr eigenes sollte erst beginnen. Sie schoss sich 2 mal in den Bauch. Die Welt wurde langsam dunkel, während sie verblutete.

* * *

An all das dachte sie, liegend im Gemisch ihres Blutes und den Blut der Mä hörte sie noch immer sagen: "Wenn du stirbst, zieht dein gesamtes Leben an dir vorbei.". Jetzt weiß sie auch welches.

* * *

So, es ist geschafft!  
Hiermit endet die Geschichte von Cat und der Shark Company. Wer weiteres von ihr und den sharks lesen will, der sollte häufiger in den extras zu Haifisch nachschauen. Dort werden demnächst ein alternatives Ende und verschiedene Sonderkapitel ihren Platz finden.


End file.
